Narly Carly?
by MzSCAgurlliee
Summary: the jonas brother vist the icarl gang. who's falling in LOVE!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own icarly **

Carly's POV

"OMG guess what?" sam yelled to carly.

"what?" carly said.

"I Just ran into the jonas brothers and I got them to be on icarly."

"O my goodness no way!"

"yup there gonna be on the show this week"

"AHHHHH!!!!!"

After shooting icarly we all went down stairs. And got to know the Jonas brothers except Freddie he hates them. but anyway, guess what!!! Guess what guess what guess what!!!

NICK JONAS ASKED ME OUT!!!! Here's how it went down.

We went up to the icarly studio together, and sat on the beanbag chairs.

''soo." Nick Said

"So" I said back to him.

" I really like icarly and I think I like you"

I stood up and said "You do?" in shock

"yeah wanna go out some time" he stood up and held my hand.

"Y-y-yes" I said still in shock.

He leaned in and kissed me. He wrapped is arms around my waist. And I wrapped my arms around his neck. It was like a fairy tale.

"soo I'll see you on Friday right?"

"yeah of course."

His brothers were already downstairs waiting for him. When we went out to the hall he kissed me again and said "I can't wait."

"hehe bye" I said all giddy.

Freddy came out of his apartment looking at me with disbelief in his face.

'What?' I said

"you and him? Ahhh"and he went back into his apartment.

Nick ran back and said "I forgot to give you my number. Call me"

I was in love is said to myself.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys this is my first fan fic. I know it started of boring but it will get better!!! ;)

I was getting ready for my date with Nick Jonas. He was taking me to a Hollywood party in Seattle. Weird huh. Anyways I was wearing a sequence dress with the colors black, dark blue, dark purple, dark green, red, and silver. And I had a leather jacket on top and black ankle boots.

Soon the doorbell rang. I thought it was Nick but guess what it was Freddie.

"Hey Freddie." I say. '"Where are u going?" he said confused. I said " I'm going on a date." "With who?" I said " Nick" "NICK WHO!" He said angrily. I say "Jonas" He said why?" I say "cuz I like him and he likes me." We were still standing at the doorway staring at each other.

Nick walks into the doorway and says "Hey Carly!" I say "hey Nick lets go bye Freddie. SPENCER IM LEAVING!" We walked downstairs to the car. He told me we were going to Demi Lovato's album release party.

When we got there I saw a whole bunch of celebs. And I took pics with them. Me and Nick danced and talked all night. He really is a nice guy. He's great. He took me home. And when we got to my apartment he kissed me. Ahhhhhh I was going crazy in my head.

" Call me tomorrow if u get the chance carls. Its gonna be a while until I see u again but we will keep in contact right?" nick says. " Where are u goin." I say. " I have to complete my tour with the jonas brothers rhen I"ll come to see you again ok" "yeah ok, I"ll call u if I can probably tomorrow." "cool" " have fun on your tour" "I will."

" I'm gonna miss ya." " me 2.

Nick gives me a hug good bye and leave. I automatically feel sad.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys the last chapter I wrote was 4 years ago so things have changed. Ok lets get this show on the road. Hahaha lol :) .**

Nick and I have been dating For 4 years now. We love each other more than anything. Nick I currently on tour with his band the Administration. He is having his last concert in Seattle the day of my birthday. I have front a front row seat yay. At the concert he was about to play his last song.

"Hey everyone this last song imma bout to play is called Stay. Its about my girlfriend for 4 years carly. She is here tonight. I hope u like it babe. I love you." I started blushing. I blew him a kiss.

At the end of the song. Nick said "Carly come up here I've got something for you." I looked ant the Jonases and my bro Spence and Sam and Freddie. They all seemed 2 know what was going on. So I walked up to the staged and looked at Sam confused. Kevin, Nick's oldest brother came up and gave Nick a small box.

I looked at Nick as he got down on one knee. I was totally shocked he was about to ask me to marry him. :O

"Carly Shay" he said into the microphone. "You are the love of my life. Will u marry me?" I was crying so hard. Nick looked really nervous. I told him "YES!!!!"

He stood up and put the very expensive ring on my finger. He hugged me and kissed me passionately. I was so happy. I told him "Thank you for being such a great person." The audience said "wooooooohhhhhh" and wistled I started blushing. He couldn't have proposed to me in any better way.

5 months later we got married. It was my dream wedding. It was beautiful. I wore a sleeveless vera wang wedding dress. And Nick was wearing an all white tux. He looked soo sexy. After the reception we went on our honeymoon to Athens, Greece. We had he best time. After we came back we moved into our new house in LA. It was hard leaving Seattle but I promised Sam, Freddie, and Spencer that I would visit as much as I can and I did.

My life was all being put into place just the way I wanted it to be but sadly I had to stop iCarly to be with my husband, but it was all worth it.


	4. Chapter 4

Carly's pov

Me and Nick have been married for almost over a year. I still live in LA. I help Nick writer songs and I am now a Movie director. I know its crazy right. But life isn't that great for me. Nick's parents are pressuring me to get pregnant. Ugh its not that easy. But anyway me and Nick have sex all the time. I guess we just don't go ya know all the way.

"Nick?"

"Yeah" he says

"You know your mother stopped by today."

'She was harassing me! And told me I was good enough for you cuz I couldn't bear you children. Can u believe her?"

"I'm sorry Carls you know how mothers are." Nick said

I say "No, I don't my mom died when I was young. You need to talk to her. She's getting on my nerves."

"Carly do you want to have children?" he asked in a soft tone.

I yelled "What kinda question is that. Of course I do."

Then you have to be patient" he said

"ME!!! Your kidding me your parents heave to be patient not me." I ran up the stairs frustrated, and locked myself in our room.

I started to sob so hard. Nick stared knocking on the door. He said "Carly I love you I'm not pressuring you to do anything you don't want to. Please open the door please." I unlocked the door and he found me sitting beside the door. He pulled me up and hugged me. We kissed passionately. Then he pulled me down on the bed. I opened up my legs and Nick settled himself in between me and we had sex. Good sex. Lol.

**Hope u guys liked it. **


End file.
